


Over Easy

by Roald_Seth



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, minor drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roald_Seth/pseuds/Roald_Seth
Summary: Roland and David decide to spend their day off with a lovingly gentle morning, and like any good morning, it starts with tender embraces and a nice breakfast. But, there is one large issue amongst them that they need to figure out and come to terms with because it will ruin more than just their morning.
Relationships: Roland/David
Kudos: 2





	Over Easy

It was not supposed to have happened. Them getting together, falling in love—it was all just a great misunderstanding but sought after just to see if they could make it work out. David never expected he would be lying in bed next to Roland—who was still sound asleep—for the past several months after a year, but there they were living together. It was not just a fancy dream, but it felt like it, as he rested, watching the backside of his partner idly lay from a late night up.

According to the clock on the nightstand that ran five minutes fast, Roland had moseyed into bed at 1:36am, which was not at all unusual, and David awoke because of it. Even despite the daze of abruptly waking, he had managed to give Roland a good night wish in the form of a gentle kiss upon his lips, just like how he would soon enough when the time came in the morning to stir and wake on their own accord.

When that time came, for David at least, his phone on the nightstand said it was currently 7:25am when he tapped the screen. He thanked God that it was Saturday because if it were a weekday he would not have had enough time to get ready and make it to work on time. But, that also meant it was late enough in the morning to where he was comfortably awake, so he wasted his time before Roland rose with his morning ritual of checking the inbox of his email address on his phone.

There was nothing new there besides junk mail, which he promptly deleted, leaving an email he received from someone at the International Environmental Stabilization Committee two days ago at the top of the list once again. It was for a follow up interview. He had already replied to it two days ago. After that Roland flipped over onto his stomach while fidgeting in his semi-sleep, just barely opened his eyes that were still glossed over from dreaming, and greeted David with a soft smile.

“You’re up early, especially for the weekend,” David said, who also flipped over so that he could lie on his side to face his partner.

Roland let out a mumbled groan in retaliation, whispering that he could easily fall back asleep as his reply. But, before he started doing so, he turned, took David by the wasted, then pulled him close so that he could sink down and rest his face in the crevice of David’s chest. Although David was the taller one, Roland was not far behind and his height was not nearly short enough so that he could burrow into his partner’s chest with ease. Doing so left part of his feet and ankle dangling off of the end of the bed. David, welcoming the gesture, took Roland into both of his arms, their skin having longed for each other’s touch since the night before.

Both of them were snuggled well underneath the sheets and comforter, and David was wearing an old t-shirt to bed, but Roland had the habit of sleeping shirtless, which David did not really mind in the slightest since it let his fingers sooth their cravings by gliding across Roland’s back in simple, carful motions. His thin build made it all the more interesting to map out as David’s hand began to prowl and play more deliberately. The small of his back, the valley of his spine, and even some ribs could be felt under the layer of sparse muscle and fat. It did worry David a little, how Roland wound up too absorbed in his work more often than not and forgot to take care of basic necessities like eating.

But, all of his worries washed away with a quick peck with his lips to Roland’s forehead. For now, he was there, David thought, embracing a man who had been hard to soften acts of romance and intimacies into his life, but as soon as those barriers broke down and dwindled, he was there always. Yet, it was that devotion which ultimately was the final, most overwhelming row of teeth gnawing at the back of his mind because of that email he received from the International Environmental Stabilization Committee.

He would have to relocate, if he was offered the job and he to accepted it, which meant—to him—to start a new life, and Roland had an established life where they were now. David could not ask for Roland to give that up to move with him, but that was getting ahead of himself. He was not officially asked for the job. He was simply over excited and cautious because the opportunity meant a great deal to him. Then, as if Roland could hear his mind starting to reel about it and get upset again, he hushed him up by gently returning David’s kiss with one of his own, but this one was a short caress upon the lips.

It was a worthwhile gesture, but also too short for their liking. So, David protested by kissing longer, harder, only retreating for quick glimpses towards Roland’s reaction, which was only ever closed eyes and tender, parted lips waiting for their lover’s return. But, there was too much on his mind to tease further, for if he did it would have been a dangerous game of morning love.

“Are you awake enough for breakfast?” David asked, but it was really was a statement disguised as a question. Roland, eyes closed and letting out a large yawn, cheekily replied: “That depends. What’s on the menu?”

Saying such was his own bluff, for it didn’t really matter to Roland what David was planning for he would be replying a positive acceptance no matter the answer. It was just more for getting additional information out of him in regards to his ploy.

“I was thinking I’d make eggs,” David said straightening himself out to where he was sitting on the bed. Then, while placing his feet on the floor, he continued: “I’ll make some toast too, and I think we still have some bacon in the fridge.”

Roland made no attempts towards readying himself for breakfast, and even his reply was weak and groggy. It was not until he opened his eyes to see David undressing and redressing that his incentive went from merely compliant to self-motivated. There was not anything extraordinary about David, his form just as average as any other man, toned more so in his arms and legs, but held a little bit of weight in his stomach. David took to preferring catching Roland off guard from behind with an embrace while he would get dressed, and now all of the pieces were starting to fit together why he did, because it looked very inviting from Roland’s perspective. So, he tried it himself to see if it was actually worthwhile. It was.

The euphoria of skin against skin was enough to justify the appeal, and even though David was mostly dressed from the waist down, Roland found that made it all the more exciting. But, he did not bother with it, for he was too intoxicated by catching David’s unique scent while he nuzzled his nose into the corner of where his neck met his shoulder. It almost was enough to lull him back to the sleep, but he stayed vigilant with David’s help, his fingers tracing and teasing the arms wrapped around his waist.

After Roland had his fill, they both finished getting dressed without any excess fuss and rejoined in the kitchen. Roland sauntered his way over to the coffee maker to start a brew while David rummaged through the fridge looking for the promised eggs and butter to grease the pan because there was not actually any bacon in the fridge.

While their coffee was brewing, Roland stood by David’s side, watching him cook and assisted David whenever he said any instructions, like placing the slices of bread into the toaster, or even when he did not give any directions, for Roland was not an incompetent cook himself. During the weekdays Roland would more likely be the one cooking dinner for the two, and although they were not extraordinary meals—simple dishes complete with a seasoned protein, starch, and vegetable—David always found himself enjoying them after a long day of work. But, this breakfast endeavor was a disguise to make sure David was wholly, mentally prepared to start a conversation that he was not exactly sure how it would play out.

The scent of coffee started to waft in the air, mixing with the already rich and buttery sizzling of the eggs on the stovetop along with the crispy smell of browning bread in the toaster. It all made the kitchen a symphony pleasant to all of the senses, except for taste, for that would be fulfilled last, but Roland snuck in a peck to David’s mouth to satisfy them until then.

Noticing that the eggs were almost done—flipped over and delicately being cooked over medium heat to keep a runny yoke—Roland grabbed two plates. The ceramic clinked together as he did so, and he brought them over to David so that he could place the eggs on them whenever they were ready. Afterwards, Roland reached for a second, smaller plate for the toast that had popped up while neither of them was looking or paying enough attention to hear the spring go off. Four pieces of toasted ended up on the plate, and Roland placed it down on the table next to the butter and jam he had pulled out from the refrigerator.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Roland asked to make sure since David sometimes drank tea in the morning instead. But, if he was going to have a cup of tea, he had never filled the kettle with water or turned on the heat for a burner that was not their breakfast.

“Milk and sugar, please,” David replied, always making sure to do so since Roland ended up giving it to him black a couple of times out of forgetfulness.

The pot of coffee was the last of their meal to be ready. Roland made David’s coffee to as he instructed, then made his own cup, which was just black coffee with a spoonful of sugar, brought them over to the table, one in each hand, and placed them down in front of their rightful recipient. It made the setup complete. Everything looking like is was a small breakfast from their local diner: eggs cooked to where there was a glossy covering of butter over a few golden spots where it had started to crisp and burn, and the toast was also golden brown, but had sat out a little too long, so it took some time for the butter to melt, if it decided to melt at all.

Roland happily gifted David a bit of praise both before sitting down and after a few bites in. David, on the other hand, had a hard time enjoying his own meal while the thoughts of his interview and the complications it would bring sat in the back of his mind like a rock trying to float in water.

“Roland, you know that new position I had interviewed for?” David said amidst sips of his coffee, trying to make the conversation as nonchalant as possible, “They want to do a second rounds of interviews. It’s looking promising.”

Upon hearing the news Roland immediately stopped eating and took a gander at David, who did not look nearly as excited.

“That’s great,” Roland exclaimed, “I know getting that position means a lot to you.”

“Yeah”—David scratched at the back of his head—“but if I get the offer and accept it, I don’t know if keeping this relationship will work out.”

Roland was capable of understanding a lot of David’s rational, but the tightness in his face and furrow in his brown gave off the impression that he was not able to puzzle out what David meant by that. He tried his best to loosen up his expression because he was not mad at all; rather he was just taken off guard by the dramatic turn of events. Setting down his fork, Roland tried his best to sound as soft as possible, but as much as there was reeling around in his head, all he managed to stammer out was a confused, shallow “what?”

After a few moments, none of which had replies, he was able to steady himself and finally say: “David, I’m not following. What do you mean?”

David coughed and cleared his throat.

“The position is out of state, far out of state, and it isn’t remote work.”

“David, if that’s what you’re worried about, we could just try to make a long distance relationship work. We’ve made things work so far.”

That offer was certainly true. A couple of times in the past they thought it would be better for them just to be friends because they did not know what their feelings were, and they were both not very accepting of a new life with new routines, which was exactly what the new job would entail. David would need time to adjust and that required a great deal of focusing for him, so he thought it better to allow all of his energy into adjusting and working for the new possition. The work itself was also not easy itself to handle and he could foresee spending long hours on the job. As David explained that to Roland, he started coming around to understanding.

If the two of them wanted to make it work despite the possible change, Roland realized he could simply relocate with David, but he did not even suggest it since he knew David was one to stick with a sentiment, not giving it up easily, and it was not a winning argument. It also was not as simple as it sounded for someone who does not like change and did not know if he could financially afford to move and have to spend time looking for new, local employment. But, at the same time, Roland was fond of their relationship and was fond of David. In the end, all he was worried about was David’s comfort and happiness. If that meant the possibility of separating, then he would have to face the one thing that he hated and adjust to change.

“If you get the job, we can take a break,” Roland said, searching for David hand, then held it in reassurance, “and if it turns out your happier apart then we can go our own ways. I won’t be mad… Is that okay?”

Roland was even willing to say that it would be reasonable if David found someone else while out there so far away, except he had not thought of it at the time.

As much as it was a fitting compromise, David’s face looked sulky and disheartened.

“Are you sure?” he said in reply.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

For now, they were together, Roland thought, enjoying each other’s company, and he would do so until the time would come for them to move their own separate ways, if it came to it. Such was all he could really ask for because, as much as he hated it, change was a part of the natural order of things. Only time and space together and apart, which was beyond their control, would reveal how things would actually play out, that maybe all it ever was meant to be a passing experience, but neither of them wanted the other to be hurt despite of it all. That small detail was what made them worry to themselves the most.

They finished their breakfast in near silence; sparingly muttering some simple comments about each other’s plans for the day or sharing a current event one of them found while reading the news. In the brief moments where neither of them were entertaining the other with those options, it was their time to sit and digest the information presented to them. Roland was doing a lot more of the digesting than David was, but neither of them spoke about any anxieties associated with it.

Soon enough their minds had tired themselves out about the subject, leaving their thoughts null and void. Roland took it as a sign and opportunity to clear his plate and silverware and retired them to the sink to be washed later in the day. Shortly after, David followed suit, and snuck up behind Roland so that he could place his set of dining ware into the sink as well. He let Roland know he was there by gently placing his hand across Roland’s back, and once he was done with his dishes, clutched Roland’s hand in between his fingers. The stoic expression across Roland’s face softened and eased into a small smile, just enough to let David know that nothing was wrong.

It would be alright, he though to himself, it would be alright, even if it is apart.


End file.
